Osąd ich fantazji
by Panna Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Their Verdict of Vagaries" Angstier. Slash HP/TMR. „Wszyscy, na których spoglądasz, zostają oskarżeni o popełnienie cichej zbrodni… muszę jeszcze zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje" – Riddle. Szary!Harry zatracony w miłości i cierpieniu. Wybawienie, zdrada, podróż w czasie, śmierciożercy, Dumbledore i historia Grindelwalda. Przebieg dojścia Voldemorta do władzy.
1. King's Cross

**Autor:** Angstier

**Tytuł oryginału: **Their Verdict of Vagaries

**Link do oryginału: **s/5356546/1/Their-Verdict-of-Vagaries

**Tłumacz: **Panna Mi

**Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Osąd ich fantazji*

**Zgoda: **jest

**Beta: **Himitsu

**Długość: **81 rozdziałów

**Rating: **T

**Opis:** „Wszyscy, na których spoglądasz, zostają oskarżeni o popełnienie cichej zbrodni… muszę jeszcze zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje" – Riddle. Szary!Harry zatracony w miłości i cierpieniu. Wybawienie, zdrada, podróż w czasie, śmierciożercy, Dumbledore i historia Grindelwalda. Przebieg dojścia Voldemorta do władzy.

**Ostrzeżenia ogólne:** SLASH HP/TMR, angst, możliwa drobna niekanoniczność postaci (aczkolwiek mająca swoje uzasadnienie).

* * *

Niespodzianka!(?) *rozgląda się niepewnie*

Tak, wiem, chyba kompletnie upadłam na głowę. I nie, chyba nie wiem, co ja w ogóle wyprawiam. Nawet nie pytajcie. Ja po prostu... no, jakoś tak wyszło - nie mogłam się powstrzymać, chociaż, wierzcie mi, próbowałam. (I nie, nie jest to ten fick, o którym wspominałam w jednym ze wstępów "Wybrańca Przeznaczenia").

Ale! to tak na wypadek, gdybyście stęsknili się za bardziej... harrowatym Harrym (nie Izarem) i bardziej Tomem niż Voldemortem.

Tak słowem wstępu ode mnie — na początku czuję się w obowiązku uprzedzić, iż jest to **SLASH** HP/TMR i angst (mniej więcej). Pierwsze rozdziały mogą nie wydawać się zachęcające, a raczej bardzo schematyczne i niczym się niewyróżniające (chociaż może wam przypadną do gustu, kto wie, to ja mogę po prostu wydziwiać i marudzić...), ale... mogę poprosić was, abyście dali temu fickowi szansę? Uwierzcie, że robi się lepiej po (spojler!) skończeniu przez chłopaki Hogwartu. Fick jest wprawdzie trochę inny niż moje wcześniejsze tłumaczenia, ale myślę, że ze względu na to, co dzieje się w nim zwłaszcza później, wart swojej ceny.

„Gdy umiera dzisiaj" ma teraz swoje aktualizacje w poniedziałki, natomiast rozdziały tego ficka pojawiać się będą regularnie w każdy czwartek. A przynajmniej do czasu - kiedy zajdzie potrzeba zmienienia częstotliwości aktualizacji "Osądu ich fantazji", dam wam znać.

Więc, taak, mogę wam jeszcze chyba tylko życzyć miłego czytania i mieć cichą nadzieję, że i tym razem wybór mojego tłumaczenia trafi w wasze gusta. Nie macie pojęcia, jaką mam tremę :)...

* * *

**Osąd ich fantazji**

**Rozdział pierwszy****

**King's Cross**

Harry leżał twarzą w dół, wsłuchując się w otaczającą go ciszę. Wiedział, że ze względu na to, co zrobił, był zupełnie sam. Nikt go nie obserwował. Prócz niego nikogo tu nie było. Nie był zresztą pewny, czy on sam tu jest.

Po długim czasie, a może natychmiast, przyszło mu do głowy, że jednak musi istnieć, musi być czymś więcej niż tylko odcieleśnioną myślą, bo leży, na pewno na czymś leży. A jeśli czuje, że leży, to musi mieć zmysł dotyku, a to coś, na czym leży, też musi istnieć.

Gdy tylko doszedł do takiego wniosku, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest nagi. Nadal był przekonany, że jest zupełnie sam, więc nie przejął się tym, choć trochę go to zaintrygowało. I pomyślał, że skoro wciąż ma zmysł dotyku, to warto sprawdzić, czy ma również zmysł wzroku. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że nadal je ma.

Leżał w jasnej mgle, choć takiej mgły jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział. Otoczenie nie było nią przysłonięte, raczej owa mgła nie uformowała się jeszcze w otoczenie. Powierzchnia, na której leżał, chyba była biała, ale nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest ciepła, czy zimna, po prostu była – płaska, bezbarwna, służąca tylko temu, by na niej istnieć.

Usiadł. Wyglądało na to, że jego ciało nie doznało żadnego uszczerbku. Dotknął twarzy. Nie miał okularów.

A potem poprzez bezkształtną nicość, która go otaczała, przedarł się jakiś dźwięk: coś się cicho trzepotało, miotało, łopotało. Był to odgłos żałosny, budzący litość, a jednocześnie jakby trochę nieprzyzwoity.

Po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że jednak wolałby mieć coś na sobie. Zaledwie ta myśl uformowała się w jego głowie, tuż obok niego pojawiła się szata. Sięgnął po nią i włożył na siebie: była miękka, czysta i ciepła. Wydawało mu się fascynujące, że pojawiła się znikąd, gdy tylko jej zapragnął.

Wstał i rozejrzał się. Czyżby znajdował się w jakimś wielkim Pokoju Życzeń? Im dłużej się rozglądał, tym więcej dostrzegał. Wysoko nad nim połyskiwało w słońcu szklane, kopulaste sklepienie. Może to jakiś pałac? Panowała tu cisza, tylko gdzieś blisko, we mgle, wciąż coś dziwnie się miotało i jakby cicho skomlało…

Obracał się powoli w miejscu. Otoczenie zdawało się rodzić na jego oczach. Wielka, otwarta przestrzeń, jasna i czysta, jakaś sala o wiele większa od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, z tym przejrzystym, szklanym sklepieniem. Zupełnie pusta. Tylko on tu był… on i…

Wzdrygnął się. Dostrzegł to coś, co wydawało owe dziwne odgłosy. Miało postać małego, nagiego dziecka, zwiniętego w kłębek na podłodze, czerwonego, jakby odartego ze skóry. Leżało, drżąc, pod jakimś krzesłem, porzucone, niechciane, wepchnięte tam z dala od spojrzeń, z trudem łapiące powietrze.

Harry poczuł lęk, czyż nie było to takie małe, kruche i bezbronne? Spojrzał na to stworzenie, a atmosfera w pokoju powoli uległa zmianie. Wszystko wokół niego zaczęło się niesamowicie powoli, chociaż wciąż zauważalnie, przyciemniać. Wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka sekund temu – a może tak naprawdę wieki temu – ułożyło się w jego głowie w logiczną całość, kiedy tylko dostrzegł tę bezradną, odrażającą istotę.

Czymkolwiek było to coś, ledwo żyło. Potrzebowało pomocy… Harry wiedział, że naprawdę powinien to pocieszyć. Ostrożnie podszedł do tego stworzenia, wbijając w nie wzrok, kiedy to nadal biadoliło i trzęsło się, nie zauważając jeszcze jego obecności. Był już tak blisko, że mógł go dotknąć, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Czuł się jak tchórz…

Niespodziewanie rozległ się za nim czyjś głos:

— Nie możesz mu pomóc.

Harry wstał, odwracając się gwałtownie. Szedł ku niemu Albus Dumbledore, szedł raźnym, sprężystym krokiem, wyprostowany, ubrany w powłóczystą, granatową szatę.

— Harry. – Rozłożył ramiona, obie dłonie miał białe, nieuszkodzone. Harry zacisnął pięści. Dumbledore zatrzymał się, zauważając ten nieprzyjazny gest. Nastała cisza. – Czekałem na ciebie już od dłuższego czasu – odezwał się po chwili Dumbledore, zachowując się tak, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przejmował się gwałtownym napięciem od strony Harry'ego. – Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia?

Hary nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Na widok swojego starego dyrektora poczuł słabe ukłucie żalu… ale to nie wystarczyło, by powstrzymać go od obwiniania tego wiekowego czarodzieja za wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

— Pan umarł – powiedział jedynie.

— Och, tak – orzekł rzeczowym tonem Dumbledore. – Ale nie wierzę, byś _ty_ również był martwy. To jednak nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia?

Nastała kolejna, długa cisza, podczas której Harry zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Miał ochotę krzyczeć na profesora, przypomnieć Dumbledore'owi, dlaczego był na niego taki wściekły, zdezorientowany i poruszony, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że niczego dzięki temu tutaj nie osiągnie.

— Nie, nie chcę słuchać niczego, co ma mi pan do powiedzenia.

Dumbledore wydawał się znać odpowiedź jeszcze zanim Harry wypowiedział ją na głos.

— A mogę zapytać dlaczego?

— Zdradził mnie pan – oświadczył Harry, próbując zachować panowanie nad swoim głosem. – Po tym wszystkim, czego mnie pan nauczył, abym mógł zniszczyć horkruksy, po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy powiedział mi, że muszę zabić Voldemorta, zawsze pan wiedział, że muszę zginąć. Wiedział pan, że to wszystko kłamstwa… Powinien mi pan o tym powiedzieć.

Dumbledore przyglądał się uważnie Harry'emu. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy przygasły nieco, podczas gdy jego twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji, nie wiedząc jeszcze, jak zareagować na słowa byłego ucznia. A następnie, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Uważał to za poniżające.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że się w końcu tutaj znajdziesz, Harry. Wiedziałem, że ostatecznie znajdziesz w sobie wystarczająco odwagi.

Te słowa zirytowały Harry'ego. Chłopiec nie rozumiał, jak Dumbledore mógł się zachowywać tak, jak gdyby myślał, że to, co powiedział Potter, nie było ani trochę ważne.

— Skoro zawsze wiedział pan, że się tutaj znajdę – zaczął Harry, zimnym z oburzenia tonem – to dlaczego nie powiedział mi o tym?

— Gdybyś spodziewał się, że stanie się coś takiego, podejrzewam, że wszystko skończyłoby się całkowicie inaczej.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Gdybyś wiedział dzisiaj o tym miejscu, nigdy nie trafiłbyś do niego przez przypadek. — Harry włożył wielki wysiłek w to, aby nie myśleć o tych wszystkich niezbyt dobrze rokujących faktach, które wynikały z tej teorii. Dumbledore prowadził tę rozmowę, jak gdyby miała bardziej rozjaśnić mu całą sytuację.

— Miałeś szczęście, że trafiłeś właśnie tutaj, Harry. Byłem zaskoczony, jak długo zajęło ci dokonanie właściwego wyboru. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiłeś, myślałem, że udało ci się zawieść i zniszczyć…

— Przestań! – przerwał mu ostro Harry.

Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy. Dumbledore jedynie przypatrywał się uważnie Harry'emu. Wydawało się, że porzucona istota pod wpływem krzyków Harry'ego stała się jeszcze bardziej przerażona; zaskomlała kilka razy, zaczęła się wiercić, po czym całkowicie ucichła. Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się w pięści, a jego oddech przyśpieszył. Pragnął, by nie denerwowało go to tak bardzo. Jego ciało ogarnęło zniechęcenie i obrzydzenie.

— Nie chciałem, aby tak się stało – powiedział Harry, próbując zachować spokojny ton głosu. – Ja po prostu… To wszystko twoja wina!

— Moja wina?

— Tak! Ty… to ty nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś! – wykrzyknął Harry, czując w sobie mieszankę złości i smutku. – To ty wszystko schrzaniłeś! To wszystko stało się przez ciebie…

— Już wtedy nie żyłem – zauważył spokojnie Dumbledore.

Harry musiał poświęcić chwilkę na zebranie myśli, kiedy usłyszał, jak spokojny był jego towarzysz. Musiał dokładnie przypomnieć sobie, o co tak naprawdę się gniewa.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć mi, że muszę umrzeć, kiedy jeszcze żyłeś.

— Ryzykując zniszczenie całej radości, jaką mogłeś przeżyć w czasie, jaki ci jeszcze pozostał? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dumbledore. – Nie mogłem ci tego zrobić, Harry.

— Ale przez to tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogorszyłeś! Odstraszyłeś mnie, mówiąc mi o tym w ostatniej możliwej chwili!

— Sam jesteś winny swojej reakcji, Harry.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore milczał długo, podobnie jak Harry. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, w jego głosie słychać było rozczarowanie:

— Być może źle cię oceniłem…

Stworzenie zaczęło robić jeszcze więcej hałasu.

— Och tak? – zapytał Harry. – No cóż, może masz rację…

— Nie jest za późno, aby dokonać właściwego wyboru – zauważył cicho Dumbledore.

— Ale to już koniec…

— Voldemort nie jest martwy i ty nadal możesz go pokonać. Możesz wrócić.

— Dlaczego powinienem teraz posłuchać pańskiej rady? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie jest kolejna sztuczka, która znów sprowadzi mnie na całkowicie złą drogę?

— To twoje własne wybory doprowadziły do powstania sceny, którą tak niedawno opuściłeś.

— Nawet jeśli wrócę, nie naprawię żadnych błędów… — powiedział cicho Harry, spoglądając na tarmoszące się pod krzesłem dziecko.

— Ale wciąż masz drugą szansę, Harry.

Te słowa jedynie znów go rozgniewały.

— Dlaczego miałbym dostać drugą szansę? – zapytał. – Dlaczego nie… nie… — Ale nie mógł zmusić się do powiedzenia tego, co chciał powiedzieć, dlatego zaczął improwizować: — …nie dostanie jej tamto dziecko?

Tym razem Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, spoglądając na istotę, na której spoczywał wzrok Harry'ego.

— To byłby nierozsądny sposób na wykorzystanie swojej drugiej szansy.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami.

— Czy ono żyje?

— Bardziej, niż mógłbyś się spodziewać – stwierdził niemal smutno Dumbledore.

Te słowa sprawiły, że w głowie Harry'ego zrodził się nowy pomysł.

— Mógłbym je uratować… — Jego głos był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Nie możesz mu pomóc – powtórzył Dumbledore.

— Na tej samej zasadzie, co musiałem umrzeć? No cóż, a jednak tu jestem.

— Harry, masz szansę na dokonanie słusznego wyboru.

— Od kiedy pomaganie komuś nie jest słusznym wyborem?

Harry odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a. Zrobił wiele kroków do przodu, po raz kolejny klękając obok tego czegoś. Uniósł dłoń nad jego trzęsącym się ciałem, tym razem w każdej chwili gotów je pocieszyć. Jakimś cudem w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że zabierze go to z tego okropnego miejsca.

— To nie pomoże mu w sposób, jakiego byś pragnął – poinformował go mądrze Dumbledore.

Harry uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, kiedy poczuł znajome mrowienie w kącikach swoich oczu.

— Jeżeli tylko zabierze mnie to z dala od ciebie, będę szczęśliwy…

Harry nie spojrzał już na Dumbledore'a, nie czekał też aż ten coś powie. Opuścił swoją rękę na tę istotę, a następnie, zupełnie jakby było świstoklikiem, poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Ostro pochylił się do przodu, zanim nagle wszystko wokół niego zaczęło wirować w zawrotnym tempie, roztaczając wokół niego ciemność, która ogarnęła jego oczy i sprawiła, że stracił przytomność.

* * *

* tłumaczenie tego tytułu było naprawdę okropne - forma, w której jest obecnie, wydaje nam się z Himitsu jednak najlepsza i najbardziej pasująca do całości, i to był główny powód, dla którego na nią właśnie postawiłyśmy, mimo że nie jest do końca zgodna z oryginałem

** w rozdziale wykorzystane zostały (zwłaszcza w początkowych akapitach) fragmenty z książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	2. Złodziej!

Za zbetowanie rozdziału pragnę z całego serca podziękować **Himitsu**.

Dziękuję również wam za komentarze i, och Merlinie, jesteście wspaniali! Naprawdę zdumiał mnie (oczywiście w jak najbardziej pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa) tak duży odzew pod pierwszym rozdziałem i chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jesteście cudowni! Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłabym wam za to podziękować, aby w pełni wyrazić swoją wdzięczność.

Dziękuję za wszystkie favsy i followsy. Dziękuję też za komentarze - **lohrelain**, **elsse**, **Szmaragdowemu Kotowi**, _**Gościowi**_, **Heremita Acris**, **Adelcii**, **Shailila**, **Karolinie**, **Meerevel**, **Exciter**, **Suremii**, **Evolutions**, **Joanne. Gabrielle. K**, **H.** oraz **Karolinie94**. Mam nadzieję, że do wszystkich zalogowanych dotarły odpowiedzi na komentarze. Co się zaś tyczy tych nieposiadających konta:

_**Gościu**_, w imieniu swoim i Himitsu bardzo dziękuję ci za komentarz i takie miłe słowa. Miło mi słyszeć, że nasza praca sprawia ci taką przyjemność. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz :). **Karolino**, wieeem, wiem, że jest ogromne i to trochę przerażające :). A końcowe rozdziały z pewnością są wielgaśne - wspomniany przez ciebie rozdział 78 ma przeszło 30500 słów! Ale rozumiem emocje po przeczytaniu całości TVoV - pamiętam co sama czułam po jego przeczytaniu (co skończyło się prawie natychmiastowym postanowieniem przetłumaczenia tego ficka :)). Zgadzam się również co do tego, że opowiadanie to emocjonalny rollercoaster. O końcówce już nawet nie wspominam :)... A skoro niedawno wkroczyłaś na drogę hp/tmr to życzę ci, abyś została na niej jak najdłużej - warto :). Proszę, nie zapadaj się ze wstydu pod ziemię - komentarz był wspaniały! Bardzo ci za niego dziękuję! :) **Exciter**, miło mi słyszeć, że tym tłumaczeniem udało mi się sprawić miłą niespodziankę :). Co do matury - głowa do góry, nie ma się czego bać, wcale nie jest taka straszna, jak wszyscy mówią ;). Wiem, że rozdział jest krótki, ale powoli, powolutku będą się one robiły coraz dłuższe (jak już napisałam nieco wyżej w odpowiedzi na komentarz Karoliny - dla porównania, rozdział 78 ma już ponad 30500 słów). Na razie jednak niestety swoją długością powalać nie będą :(. Ale cieszę się, że na razie nawet ten króciutki pierwszy rozdział ci się podobał :). I zgadzam się - nigdy dość Harry'ego i Toma :). **H**, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz i wszystkie miłe słowa. Cieszę się, że udało mi się jakoś wybrnąć z tytułu - kamień spadł mi z serca na wieść, że jednak nie brzmi tak tragicznie :). "Pozorne Zwycięstwo" kiedyś czytałam i muszę powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że "nawróciło" cię na ten pairing - obyś została z nim jak najdłużej, bo naprawdę warto ;).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Osąd ich fantazji**

**Rozdział drugi**

**Złodziej!**

Harry wylądował z głośnym hukiem na twardej, kamiennej podłodze. Siła uderzenia pozbawiła go tchu i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką pamiętał po tym dziwnym wydarzeniu, jakie miało miejsce w jego głowie było czerpanie głębokiego oddechu. Kiedy stwierdził, że jego płuca znowu mają wystarczającą ilość tlenu, otworzył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie. Był środek dnia. Spróbował się rozejrzeć, aby zobaczyć, gdzie wylądował, ale jego wzrok był zamglony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał na sobie okularów. Kilkakrotnie przełknął z trudem ślinę, próbując nawilżyć swoje suche usta i gardło. Nie za bardzo mu się to jednak udało. Czuł się paranoicznie, kiedy jego wzrok był tak ograniczony, zatem pośpiesznie podniósł się z ziemi, sprawdzając, czy wciąż ma w kieszeni swoją różdżkę.

Na szczęście leżała pod jego ciałem, zatem szybko porwał ją z ziemi. Z zadowoleniem poczuł jej ciężar w swojej dłoni. Przesuwając palcami po drewnie, przypomniał sobie, że była to różdżka należąca do Draco, jako że swoją własną złamał dość spory czas temu… Cóż, z pewnością była jednak lepsza niż żadna, nawet jeśli używanie jej wciąż nie było dla niego całkowicie komfortowe.

Przesunął rękami po kieszeniach, bezowocnie szukając okularów. Zamiast jednak nich, w ostatniej sprawdzanej kieszeni odnalazł przedmiot, o którym już prawie całkowicie zapomniał – swoją pelerynę niewidkę. Cieszył się, że wciąż ma ją przy sobie, gdyż wiedział, że może być mu wkrótce potrzebna. Wraz z tą myślą naszły go jednak wątpliwości. Jeżeli to, co wydarzyło się, kiedy stracił przytomność było prawdziwe – w co jednak raczej wątpił – to dlaczego teraz pojawiło się przy nim wszystko, co wcześniej miał przy sobie, za wyjątkiem okularów?

Może okulary spadły mu z nosa, kiedy Voldemort rzucił na niego Mordercze Zaklęcie…? Tak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. I znów został trafiony Morderczym Zaklęciem… Ale Harry'emu na nic zdałoby się teraz zastanawianie nad tym. O wiele ważniejsza była inna sprawa — gdzie w ogóle był? Harry wskazał różdżką w kierunku swoich oczu i zrobił coś, co powinien zrobić już dawno temu – naprawił swój wzrok. Nie był on wprawdzie doskonały, w końcu Harry nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z zaklęć, ale z pewnością lepszy niż wcześniej. Rozejrzał się.

Znajdował się na czymś, co bardzo przypominało mu zwykłą, mugolską ulicę. Teraz, kiedy zaczął zwracać uwagę również na rozlegające się wokół niego dźwięki, usłyszał niedaleko odgłosy pieszych i samochodów. Dzięki swojemu prawie naprawionemu wzrokowi widział nawet kilka postaci poruszających się na znajdującej w oddali ulicy. Jednak tam, gdzie obecnie stał, nie było żadnych ludzi.

Z nieba spływało na niego światło słoneczne, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy słońce wznosiło się ku górze, czy już może opadało. Aby to określić, musiałby wiedzieć, w którym kierunku znajdowała się północ. Wtedy padł na pewien pomysł. Wyciągnął do przodu swoją dłoń w taki sposób, że wewnętrzną częścią wskazywała ku niebu i położył na niej różdżkę.

— _Wskaż mi._

Jego różdżka obróciła się prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, wskazując mu kierunek północny. Harry zrozumiał, że oznaczało to, iż był dopiero poranek, z czego bardzo się cieszył. Problemem było jednak, że nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jego otoczenie wskazywało, że znajdował się w centrum jakiegoś miasta, najprawdopodobniej Londynu. Przyszło mu na myśl, że mógłby się gdzieś aportować, ale nie potrafił wymyśleć żadnego miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać… Pewnie toczyła się właśnie bitwa o Hogwart, ale on znajdował się tutaj, w centrum tego miasta. Nie mógł wrócić na pole bitwy, po prostu nie mógł. Może powinien przez chwilę powłóczyć się po uliczkach? Wtedy mógłby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje i być może zdołałby wymyśleć jakieś miejsce, do którego mógłby się aportować. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele czasu minęło od jego rzekomej śmierci… chociaż wiedział przecież, że wciąż był żywy, wszystkie jego zmysły działały bez zarzutu.

Potrzebował jakiegoś przebrania. Nie mógł tak po prostu chodzić sobie w biały dzień w tej postaci – nie, kiedy Voldemort i cała reszta śmierciożerców z wielką chęcią porwałaby go i zabiła. Szybko przeszedł do jakiejś wąskiej uliczki i machnął różdżką, wyczarowując sobie lusterko. Niechętnie spojrzał we własne odbicie. Nie chciał na siebie patrzeć, doskonale wiedząc, jak okropne błędy popełnił… Nawet dla samego siebie był potworem. Odbicie, którego wzrok napotkał w lustrze, pokazywało mu tę samą osobę co zwykle; chociaż tym razem wyglądał na starszego. Harry zadumał się, przez chwilę wyobrażając sobie, że znajduje się na kolejnej lekcji transmutacji w Hogwarcie, znów ćwicząc zmienianie wyglądu kogoś żywego. Jedyna różnica była taka, że tym razem nie było wokół niego Hermiony, która mogłaby mu pomóc… Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie przyglądać się sobie zbyt dokładnie, kiedy zmieniał w swoim wyglądzie to, co tylko był w stanie.

Potrafił zmienić naturalny odcień swoich włosów, a także kolor swoich oczu i kształt twarzy, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał aż tak bardzo modyfikować swojego wyglądu. Chciał wyglądać jak osoba, którą się czuł, chciał być sobą, pozostawić te podkrążone, zmęczone oczy, spierzchnięte wargi i upiorny wygląd. To właśnie z siebie uczynił i nie chciał ukrywać tego za jakimikolwiek maskami przystojnych rysów. Każdy, kto go znał i tak by go teraz już nie poznał. Zmieniła się natura jego wyglądu, bo _czuł_, że zmieniła się również natura jego osobowości.

W końcu zdecydował się tylko zmodyfikować sposób przycięcia swoich włosów, aby dzięki ostremu przedziałkowi i długiej grzywce lepiej ukrywały jego bliznę. Nie chciał zrobić nic innego. Z drugiej strony jednak, nierozsądne byłoby pozostawić wszystko inne bez zmian… Jakie posiadane przez niego cechy mogłyby sprawić, że zostałby skojarzony z osobą, którą tak naprawdę był? Miał pustkę w głowie. Czuł, że nierobienie niczego więcej jest wielką głupotą, ale po prostu nie miał innych pomysłów. Ostatecznie przemienił swoje zakurzone, czarne szaty w mugolskie ubrania. Jak na razie to musiało wystarczyć, w końcu i tak chciał tylko wtopić się w wielki tłum.

Sprawił, że lusterko zniknęło, a następnie skierował się do znajdującej przed nim ulicy. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien narzucić na siebie peleryny-niewidki, ale używane jej mogłoby być nieco trudne podczas przeciskania się przez tak wielki tłum ludzi, jaki pojawił się przed nim, kiedy doszedł do głównej ulicy. Wtopił się w niego szybko i ruszył wraz z nim, w swoim zamyśleniu w ogóle nie zauważając otaczających go osób.

Nie za bardzo podobał mu się pomysł powracania do Hogwartu. Właściwie to całkowicie go obrzydzał. Czy to oznaczało, że Voldemort umarł pod wpływem tej klątwy? A może komuś innemu udało się go zabić? Tyle że przecież oni nie mogli go zabić. Nie, jeśli on, Harry, wciąż żył…

I co się, do diabła, stało z Dumbledore'em? To musiał być sen. Spotkanie, w którym brał udział, nie wywarło na nim żadnego wpływu. Oczywiście poza faktem, że znajdował się teraz w centrum tego miasta. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że powinien zacząć zwracać uwagę na to, co go otacza, poszukiwać różnych znaków i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest. Uniósł wzrok, aby poszukać jakiegoś drogowskazu, ale coś innego przykuło jego uwagę, sprawiając, że zamarł.

— Przepraszam! – Któryś z mugoli wpadł na niego, kiedy gwałtownie zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, ale po chwili minął go bez słowa, jedynie kręcąc głową na tego dziwnie ubranego chłopca, zapominając o nim kilka sekund później.

Właściwie teraz, gdy Harry się rozejrzał, zauważył, że patrzyło się na niego wielu ludzi. Gdyby tylko wszyscy z nich nie sprawiali wrażenia tak poważnych i zmartwionych, podejrzewał, że kilku z nich mogłoby unieść brew lub nawet roześmiać się na jego widok. Zamiast tego jednak jedynie zatrzymywali na nim swoje spojrzenie, kiedy go mijali. Harry nie za bardzo się jednak tym przejmował; za bardzo rozpraszało go to, jak wielu z tych mugoli ubranych było w bardzo staroświecki sposób. Wszystkie kobiety miały na sobie suknie w pastelowych i kremowych kolorach, torebki, rękawiczki i biżuterię. Mężczyźni nosili garnitury, a w rękach trzymali teczki, chociaż ogólnie wokół niego nie wydawało się być ich zbyt wielu. Wszyscy obdarzali jeansy i czerwoną koszulkę Harry'ego dziwnym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby zastanawiali się, dlaczego gapi się na nich chłopiec ubrany w tak skandaliczny sposób. Kilku z nich spanikowało na myśl, że może pochodzić z zagranicy.

Harry zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, czy aby nie znalazł się przypadkiem na jakimś planie filmowym, rozważając znalezienie najbliższej bocznej uliczki. Tyle że wszyscy bardzo przekonywująco wydawali się odgrywać swoje rolę i udawać, jakoby gdzieś zmierzali. Do tego było ich dość wielu i nigdzie nie widać było nikogo, kto chodziłby w kółko, aby tłum wydawał się większy. Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Zdawało mu się, że nogi wrosły mu w ziemię. Ostatecznie, po krótkim wahaniu, ruszył wraz z tłumem, aby nie rzucać się tak bardzo w oczy.

Harry zobaczył wiele dziwnych rzeczy, na przykład ludzi noszących ze sobą metale ciężkie lub eskortujących grupę gołębi. Wciąż też zastanawiało go, dlaczego wszyscy ubierali się w taki sposób. Nawet sklepy, drogowskazy i ogólny wystrój ulicy wyglądały na staroświeckie. Zauważył wiele szczegółów i zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście znajduje się w Londynie. Wiedział na szczęście, gdzie mniej więcej leży kilka ważniejszych jego punktów – a także najważniejszy spośród nich, czyli Dziurawy Kocioł. Może tam będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się, co się u licha działo.

Przeszedł przez wiele ulic, wiedząc, że niedługo dotrze gdzieś w okolice tego czarodziejskiego pubu. W końcu udało mu się go znaleźć. Zatrzymał się.

Czy to był jakiś żart?

Również pub wyglądał całkowicie inaczej…

_Może śnię_ — pomyślał Harry. Może jego umysł próbował sprawić, aby poczuł się bezpiecznie, zanim znów wciągnięty zostanie w tą okropną rzeczywistość, która oznaczała koniec jego życia. Jeśli tak właśnie było, to raczej kiepsko udało mu się stworzyć tą spokojną atmosferę. Czuł wielki niepokój, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo zmienił się Dziurawy Kocioł. Wprawdzie ostatni raz widział to miejsce dobry rok temu, ale i tak zmiany były zbyt duże, aby mogły zajść od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty. Powoli zrobił krok do przodu i kiedy tylko wiedział, że nie może zobaczyć go już żaden mugol, zamienił swoje niezbyt trafione mugolskie przebranie ponownie na znajome, czarodziejskie szaty. Kiedy znów je na sobie miał, skierował się w stronę pubu i wszedł do niego.

Przekroczywszy jego próg był już pewien, że to sen. Jego zmysły stępiły się nieco, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo pub zmienił się w środku. Wszystkie stoły stały w zupełnie innym miejscu, tak samo jak stoisko barmana. Jedynym, co pozostało bez zmian, było wyjście na Ulicę Pokątną i schody, które prowadziły na wyższe piętra budynku.

Harry stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, po czym ruszył do baru. Barman Tom stał do niego tyłem.

— Cześć, Tom.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a Harry niemal wyskoczył ze skóry. Barman, którego znał Harry, był starszy i przygarbiony, ten natomiast miał około trzydziestki i wyglądał zdrowiej. Teraz, kiedy Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, zrozumiał, że nawet od tyłu powinien zauważyć, że nie był to ten sam czarodziej. Miał w sobie nieco podobieństwa do staruszka, którego znał Harry i chłopiec pomyślał, że ten nowy pracownik mógł być z nim jakoś spokrewniony.

— Och. Errr, przepraszam. Myślałem, że jesteś…

— Czy my się znamy?

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien przywitać się z barmanem nawet, gdyby rzeczywiście był Tomem. Nie mógł zostać przez nikogo rozpoznany.

— Eee, nie… Nie, nie sądzę byśmy się wcześniej spotkali – odparł stanowczo Potter.

— Skąd znasz zatem moje imię? – zapytał młodzieniec.

— Errr… J-ja cię z kimś pomyliłem.

Tom, jeśli naprawdę tak właśnie miał na imię, przez chwilę przyglądał się mu ciekawie, po czym odłożył szklankę, którą czyścił, najwyraźniej uznając, że bez żadnego znaczenia było, czy ten dziwny przybysz znał jego imię, czy też nie.

— Podać ci coś?

— Err, poproszę piwo kremowe.

Barman miał już napełnić nim szklankę, kiedy Harry przypomniał sobie o czymś.

— Nie, czekaj! Wybacz… Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy…

Tom odwrócił się, nieznacznie marszcząc na Harry'ego brwi.

— Wybacz – powtórzył Harry. – Po prostu pójdę i trochę ich wypłacę, okej?

— Jasne – odpowiedział trochę niecierpliwie barman.

Harry skinął krótko głową, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego, a następnie skierował się do wyjścia z baru. Chciał zobaczyć, czy uda mu się zdobyć trochę pieniędzy z banku Gringotta. Kiedy wszedł na znajdującą się za ścianą na tyłach baru zatłoczoną czarodziejską ulicę, znów zamarł. Tym razem nie było to spowodowane dziwnym ubraniem lub jego poczuciem niepasowania do wszystkiego, co go otaczało, a okropnie dużą ilością ludzi – niezwykle _szczęśliwych_ ludzi — którzy przebywali dzisiaj na ulicy Pokątnej. To było dla Harry'ego kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

Pierwsza wspaniała myśl, jaka przeszła mu przez głowę, to że być może Voldemort był martwy. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że radość tych ludzi wydawała się zupełnie inna. Byli po prostu zadowoleni, jak gdyby byli wolni od wszelkich trosk. Czy nie rozumieli w obliczu jak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa stali? Czy byli nieświadomi tych wszystkich śmierci, którymi zostały wypisane karty historii w czasie bitwy, z której właśnie przybył? Pokątna wyglądała tak jak wtedy, kiedy Harry w wieku jedenastu lat odwiedził ją po raz pierwszy. Była przesiąknięta wesołością, która powodowała, że Harry'ego natychmiast ogarnęły nudności. Widział, jak wielu ludzi zatrzymuje się i rozmawia między sobą, jak małe dzieci uśmiechają się podczas kupowania artykułów szkolnych. Harry przypomniał sobie jednak, że do września zostało jeszcze przecież bardzo dużo czasu.

Poza tym, wszystko zdawało mu się starsze niż powinno. Tylko że ta starość była nowa, zaskakująca… Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się to tym razem zignorować, zamiast tego decydując się ponieść z tłumem w stronę banku czarodziei. Widok wielkiego, górującego nad nim marmurowego budynku sprawił, że przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy wkroczył do świata czarodziejów. Teraz wydawało mu się, jakby wydarzyło się to w jakimś innym życiu. Działo się to po prostu zbyt dawno, aby mógł poczuć, jak to było czuć się szczęśliwym i podekscytowanym na widok tego budynku.

Zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę banku, kiedy przypomniał sobie o dwóch bardzo ważnych sprawach, które spowodowały, że znowu się zatrzymał i zapatrzył w przestrzeń. Wielu mijających go ludzi zerknęło na niego. Skoro właśnie wyrzucony został z bitwy o Hogwart… to dlaczego na ulicy nie roiło się od pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy próbowaliby naprawić szkodę, jaką wraz z Ronem i Hermioną uczynił, kiedy uciekał z banku na smoku? Gringott powinien być, oczywiście, zamknięty, a gobliny powinny z łatwością rozpoznać jego twarz. I biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jak mógł w ogóle przez choćby minutę spodziewać się, że mógłby wejść do tego budynku i dostać się do swojej skrytki?

Nie mógł przecież wejść i powiedzieć: „Witam ponownie. Och, przepraszam za to, co się stało wcześniej i w ogóle… ale mógłbym może uzyskać dostęp do swojej skrytki? Jak się nazywam, tak? Harry James Potter". Po pierwsze, aresztowaliby go ludzie z Ministerstwa Magii, a jakiś śmierciożerca, może dwóch, dowiedziałby się o tym i szybko zabrano by go z i tak już skorumpowanego Ministerstwa. Zaprowadzono by go prosto do Voldemorta, który najprawdopodobniej zabiłby go bardzo powoli i porządnie. Czarny Pan chciałby się upewnić, że tym razem na pewno będzie martwy…

Nic z tego jednak nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego ziemia była jeszcze w całości oraz dlaczego ludzie byli tak radośni i spokojni.

Harry potrzebował jednak pieniędzy. Musiał zostać na kilka dni w Dziurawym Kotle, aby uporządkować swoje myśli, bo wciąż czuł się bardzo skołowany. Potrzebował również jakiegoś nowego imienia. Jak to zrobić? Zastanowił się nad tym, nad jakimś imieniem, które potrafiłby z łatwością zapamiętać. Jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował, to pieniędzy, bo w tej chwili nie miał dokąd pójść. Bo myśl o powrocie do Nory lub Muszelki była zbyt przerażająca… Dosłownie nie miał się gdzie podziać. Po raz kolejny rozważył Hogwart, ale oczami wyobraźni widział pokrytą trupami szkołę. Harry zapragnął ukryć tę myśl, aby nie wyostrzyła się o kolejne szczegóły. Chciał udać się gdzieś, gdzie Voldemort się nie spodziewał – jeżeli, oczywiście, wciąż żył.

Radosna ulica Pokątna wywoływała u Harry'ego odruch wymiotny, czuł się na niej tak niesamowicie nierealnie. To niemożliwe, by ci wszyscy ludzie być tak rozanieleni… to było nie w porządku.

Harry zdecydował, że jedynym wyjściem, jakie mu pozostało, było ukradnięcie pieniędzy. Nawet nie czuł się z tym jakoś specjalnie źle. Jak ważne były pieniądze w porównaniu do pozostania żywym? Znajdował się w sytuacji, w której nie miał innego wyjścia. Zresztą ci ludzie i tak byli beztrosko szczęśliwi. No i oczywiście to nie tak, że zamierzał ukraść jakąś niewyobrażalnie wielką ilość pieniędzy. Potrzebował tylko trochę ponad osiem galeonów.

Teraz musiał wybrać, komu je ukradnie… Harry zrezygnował z użycia peleryny niewidki, bo nieposiadająca ciała ręka przeszukująca torebki zwróciłaby znacznie więcej uwagi. Peleryna nie była przydatna do kradzieży, a jedynie do ukrycia. Tak czy siak, Harry uważał, że bardziej sprawiedliwe było przypłacenie zdobycia pieniędzy pewnym ryzykiem. Wziął głęboki oddech, przyglądając otaczającym go ludziom. Zignorował matki i młodych ludzi; nie upadł na tyle nisko. Zamiast tego szukał kogoś, kto naprawdę wyglądałby na wartego okradzenia.

I zobaczył go. Był to napuszony mężczyzna, ubrany w bogate, kasztanowo-złote szaty, który obecnie poprawiał znajdujące się na jego nosie okulary, siadając przy stoliku na zewnątrz restauracji. Jego widok mógłby być dla Harry'ego całkiem komiczny, gdyby nie miał obecnie ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Musiał ukraść portfel, który wystawał z niedbale zawieszonej na krześle torby tego bogatego czarodzieja… Przez około pięć minut stał i po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę, który go nie zauważył, czekając na moment, kiedy trochę się oddali i Harry będzie mógł ukraść tyle, ile potrzebował. Powtórzył sobie kilkakrotnie w głowie wymyślony plan, po czym skierował się w stronę czarodzieja w sposób, który wyglądał na całkowicie normalny.

Przeszedł wzdłuż ulicy, na której znajdowała się restauracja i siedzący w niej mężczyzna, obliczając ile mniej więcej miał czasu. To właśnie wtedy z budynku wyszła kelnerka i zapytała tego czarodzieja o zamówienie. Harry czuł ulgę. W samą porę. Podszedł bliżej, zwalniając tylko troszeczkę i pozwalając innym ludziom zakryć go przed wzrokiem czarodzieja. Mężczyzna wciąż był roztargniony, ale wiedział, że potrwa to tylko kilka kolejnych sekund. Harry podszedł bliżej.

Miał około dziesięciu sekund. Kiedy pozostało mu osiem, kelnerka wciąż pisała zamówienie w swoim notatniku. Sześć sekund, a bogaty czarodziej poprosił o kolejne potrawy. Pięć i Harry pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Na cztery kelnerka po raz ostatni potwierdziła zamówienie. Dwie sekundy, Harry stał obok torby. Sekunda, Harry delikatnie pochwycił portfel i oddalił się.

Schował go, myśląc o tym, że powinien jak najszybciej uciec. Kiedy jednak tylko się odwrócił, kiedy już miał odetchnąć z ulgi, że czarodziej go nie zauważył, poczuł dłoń chwytającą jego nadgarstek. Mężczyzna stał przy jego boku, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty rękę Harry'ego i portfel. Chłopiec nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten bogaty mężczyzna wstał…

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, młody człowieku? – zapytał czarodziej, a jego twarz miała wściekły wyraz, kiedy podniósł portfel na wysokość twarzy Harry'ego.

— Ja… — Ale Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Złodziej! Jak śmiesz próbować zabrać coś, co należy do mnie?! Jak ci na imię?

— Harry… Moore – zmyślił całkowicie. Moore było pierwszą nic nie znaczącą nazwą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

— No dobrze, panie _Moore_ – powiedział ze złością mężczyzna. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że pracuję dla _Ministerstwa Magii_, zatem mam teraz prawo do zobaczenia twojego dowodu tożsamości! Mógłbym sprowadzić na ciebie wiele kłopotów z powodu takiego żałosnego i podłego zachowania! Co by było, gdybym przenosił jakieś ważne, państwowe dokumenty, co? Co wtedy?

— Ja… przepraszam. Ja po prostu… Ja nie chciałem…

— Milcz! Poproszę twój dowód tożsamości.

— Słucham?

— Dowód tożsamości! – niemal krzyknął.

Harry gapił się czarodzieja, który wciąż bardzo mocno trzymał jego nadgarstek.

— Przykro mi, ale… nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Rozzłoszczone oczy mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły.

— Nie rób ze mnie głupka, chłopcze!

— Nie! Mówię prawdę! Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tym… z tym dowodem tożsamości.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale raczej w taki sposób, jak gdyby nie wierzył w słowa Harry'ego.

— Ile masz lat, chłopcze?

— Siedemnaście.

Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby mężczyzna nie był w stanie niczego teraz zobaczyć przez te swoje dziwnie oszalałe oczy.

— Kiedy się urodziłeś?

— Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

— Roku?

Harry zamrugał.

— Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego.

— Osiemdziesiątego? _Osiemdziesiątego?_ Ty, chłopcze, jesteś kłamcą i złodziejem! Pójdziesz ze mną do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie odpowiesz przed prawem.

— C-co? Nie! Nie możesz mnie tam zabrać! Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz! Nie mogę tam wrócić! Ja…

— CISZA!

Mężczyzna rzucił na niego zaklęcie, nim Harry byłby w stanie wyciągnąć własną różdżkę. Zanim mógłby zorientować się, co się dzieje, jego ciało zostało spetryfikowane i nie mógł już uciec albo użyć magii. To był raczej żałosny sposób na zostanie złapanym. To było takie proste, a jednak Harry się tego nie spodziewał. Został zaskoczony.

Poczuł już tylko, że zostaje gdzieś aportowany.


	3. Notka od tłumaczki

Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie spodziewaliście się żadnej notki ode mnie, ale pojawiła się pewna dość nieciekawa sytuacja, o której istnieniu i rozwiązaniu chciałam was poinformować.

Sprawa ma się tak, że autorka oryginału tego tłumaczenia, Angstier, z jakiegoś powodu (ja obstawiałabym zwyczajną pomyłkę) dała zgodę na tłumaczenie tego opowiadania nie tylko mnie, ale również jeszcze jednej osobie. Od kilku dni rozmawiałam z DaisyDale - czyli właśnie tą drugą osobą - aby wymyśleć najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Ze swojej strony chciałam bardzo podziękować jej za spokojne podejście do całej tej sprawy, dzięki któremu takie rozmowy w ogóle były możliwe.

W każdym razie, nie owijając w bawełnę, postanowiłam odstąpić jej to tłumaczenie. Dlatego też wszystkich ciekawych tego, co sie wydarzy dalej zapraszam na profil DaisyDale, gdzie jeszcze dzisiaj powinien pojawić się kolejny rozdział. Wtedy też na moim profilu pojawi się kierujący do niego odpowiedni link - zapewne w zakładce "Favorite Stories".

I jeszcze w przypadku, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu była zmuszona porzucić to tłumaczenie, automatycznie znowu przechodzi ono na mnie i je przejmuję.

Pozostaje jeszcze jedna sprawa - co z moimi aktualizacjami w czwartki? Od razu odpowiadam, że dalej są aktualne, tyle że dotyczyć będą po prostu innego fica. Jakiego? Dowiecie się w czwartek :). W każdym razie zapraszam was wtedy na mój profil, gdyż z pewnością na miejsce tego tłumaczenia pojawi się tam nowe.

I jeszcze chciałam bardzo podziękować **Karolinie94**, **Adelci**, **Lou Leen**, **lohrelain**, **H.**, **Joanne Gabrielle**, **Shaililrze**, **Exciter** oraz **Suremii** za komentarze pod drugim rozdziałem "Osądu...". Dziękuję również wszystkim tym, którzy skomentowali rozdział pierwszy, czyli (prócz już wyżej wymienionych) jeszcze **Evolutions**, **Meerevel**, **Karolinie**, **Heremicie Acris**, **_Gościowi_**, **Szmaragdowemu Kotowi **oraz **elsse**. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za wasze wsparcie. No i oczywiście **Himitsu** za tak wspaniałą betę.

Panna Mi.


End file.
